Histoires de piscine -Recueil-
by Ellio C. Dutt
Summary: ... Parce que j'ai pas d'idée de titre, ni de résumé. (Et que ça parle de piscines (Et que c'est un recueil (Et que c'est des OS généralement (Et que c'est blindé d'OC (Et que je dois fermer toutes ces foutues parenthèses))))) T pour "langage" et fluff -un peu- (et je mets pas de persos sinon on me dira que c'est de la pub mensongère. Je vends mal mes trucs moi).
1. Olivier ou le facepalm

Oya oya world~

Quelque part, je savais pas quoi mettre. Alors j'ai JUSTE mis OC (et je voulais pas faire de publicité mensongère, aussi. C'aurait été… Pas cool :c ). Comme ça, personne me fera iech si c'est pas canon /PAN/. De toute façon, c'est plutôt gratuit, comme recueil d'OS, huh~ J'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'ai cerné tous les personnages que j'utilise -j'en ai même cerné aucun /PAN/- et beaucoup des relations que j'exploite sont déjà développées (comme pour ce premier couple o/ Qui aurait dû être canon T^T) dans ma tête, tout simplement parce que j'ai DÉJÀ écrit dessus~ J'ai juste rien posté o/ Et je compte pas le faire.

Enfin bref !

Warning : Du fluff (des fois), un auteur fou (souvent), du langage pas très soutenu et pas très le france (tout le temps, mais c'est fait exprès, enfin…), encore du fluff (un peu) et du mindfuck (à peu près 13€ le kilo)*

Lire ce recueil d'OS peut être bénéfique pour votre vie*

*Voir conditions dans les magasins participants.

Disclaimer : Les personnages tirés de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling (Mamaaaaaan)

Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent, même ceux qui sont seulement mentionnés (soit Ollie, Asalée, Elianora, Ailda, Mathieu, le maître-nageur pro "/tp", les quelques moldu que j'oublie et qui traînent encore -tel Arthur et Edouard, romg, ils m'ont fait rire… D'une force…-, 'fin bref. Tout ce qui n'est pas à JK est à moi)

L'histoire (que dalle, c'pas une histoire /PAN/) est originale et m'appartient,

L'idée vient de cette diabolinyan que j'aime (mais qui m'emmerde un peu) et c'est le HASARD qui me donne les couples.

Ouais. pour l'histoire, depuis le début des vacances je pars à la piscine avec elle et on s'amuse à trouver des gens qui nous font penser à d'autres gens. C'est pas très clair dit comme ça, mais c'est pas grave ! Premier jour "ROMG regarde on dirait Dubois là-bas ! -… Ah ouais ! Viens, genre j'écris dessus étou." et si les personnages sont plutôt aléatoires, c'est quand même moi qui choisis les pairings x)

Pour information : TOUT ce qui touche aux "gens normaux" -#MolduRPZ, huh- de l'histoire est réel (un peu romancé, sinon ce serait pas drôle, mais quand même) et je vous jure que, dans une piscine, tu peux pas rigoler comme tu veux sous peine de décéder violemment (Merci Arthur qui m'a fait taper de vraies barres sans faire exprès. Si tu me lis, mec, garde ta connerie elle te va bien)

Et tous mes OC sont inspirés de personnes réelles (le quatuor diabolique -Ollie, Asa, Elia, Ailda- est BIEN au courant que j'utilise leurs conneries pour écrire. . . Puisque je suis -/PAN/)

PS :

(text) = NdlA,

-text- = plutôt notes de Ollie~

PPS : Désolé, je suis VRAIMENT pas le genre d'auteur à prendre au sérieux ce qu'il écrit, ce qui se passe dans ce qu'il dit. Je suis très "bureaku the fourth waaaaall !", 'puis j'écris rien de drama, donc voilà. Même si c'est ça peut être gênant, désolé, je prends pas les reviews qui me le reprocheront~ Je perdrais toute envie d'écrire si je plaçais pas mes conneries partout dans mes textes. (Et un jour j'écrirai du drama. Quand je serais MORT. /PAN/)

SINON :

Je tiens déjà à prévenir : c'est très bordélique. TRÈS bordélique. Généralement on se perd pas -enfin je crois- mais la structure se barre un peu dans tous les sens parce que c'est comme un soufflé : ça monte dans tous les sens et après bah ça s'dégonfle (je fais des comparaisons bizarres bonjour)

Ce OS fait 3264 mots, c'est… plutôt pas trop mal. Mais c'est pas la taille qui compte~

J'écoutais quoi pour ce chapitre ?…. François Pérusse. Catgroove. Des mix de jazz/funk… So much things. Et le remix de "Allez viens" à partir du moment où Olivier monte les escaliers. Ça n'a RIEN à voir avec la fanfic, mais…. Mais je riais. Parce que j'imagine tout le temps […] qui le regarde déboucher des escaliers en haussant un sourcil, avec sa tête de blasé (bah c'est […], hein) et qui tend la main en faisant "Allez viens, regarde tout c'qu'on peut faire." J'ai hurlé de rire et j'ai eu des crampes. Oui, je suis bon public… Mon cerveau me tue.

BREF. Enjoy~

—

"Hey, nyan.

-Ouais ?

-On accompagne nyan ?

-Ouais."

C'est comme ça que nos deux clampins favoris se sont retrouvés à la recherche de choses intéressantes à faire.

Problème numéro 1 ? Ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est dommage, car ils sont plutôt bruyants, mais ne faisant partie d'aucun des clubs de natation qui ont plage horaire réservée, ils se doivent de faire profil bas.

Bof, en fait. Deux "mais si je vous jure monsieur, j'me suis inscrit(e) hier ! Ils ont pas dû vous tenir au courant mais c'est parce que je viens d'arriver !", puis un bête numéro de "J'ai une craaaaampe ! Je meuuuuurs !" pour Ollie plus tard, et un "une assurance ? Fallait l'amener ? Désolée, je l'amène la prochaine fois~" pour Asalée, ils se retrouvent dans la piscine des enfants, bien chaude, en train de glander. Et puis bon… Seul deux maîtres-nageur pour surveiller, et, bien sûr, seulement le bassin où ont lieu les cours, c'est faciliter la tâche à nos deux idiots.

En parlant d'idiots… Ollie se sent ricaner en voyant six des sept idiots de Gryffondor arriver par les vestiaires d'équipe, et s'étire un peu. Asa est plutôt surprise, mais donne un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac du blond en lui montrant autre chose d'un mouvement de tête : l'équipe de serpentard.

"… Huh.

-Ils ont bien choisi leur moment pour se pointer

-Cinq mornilles qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule.

-Tenu."

La gryffondor aux cheveux mauve sourit et frappe fort dans la main du blond. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il a maaaaal. Se frottant la paume de la main, il soupire et observe l'évolution de la situation. Gagner cinq mornilles l'arrangerait bien. Ce pauvre truc est pauvre as hell, de toute façon. Il n'a pu acheter ses affaires qu'avec la bourse de l'école, et encore… Et encore parce que madame Guipure avait dû lui faire un prix ! La honte…

Quelque part, une fois la surprise passée, il comprend pourquoi son capitaine a décidé d'entraîner l'équipe dans une piscine. Et se rendre compte que Flint est actuellement doté d'un cerveau, un cerveau plus fonctionnel que celui d'un gryffondor -parce que c'est SÛR que Dubois a copié Flint, hein. Cer-tain.-, ça le fait encore plus ricaner. Bien sûr que c'est intelligent, et puis il allait sûrement pas faire entraîner l'équipe dans le lac… Bien trop froid. Et le calamar risquerait de jouer avec.

La vision de Poulpy le poulpe en train de jouer aux playmobil avec six joueurs de Quidditch entraînés par le meilleur le fait limite rire aux éclats. -Comment ça, partial ? MAIS TOTALEMENT.- Et Asalée le regarde teeeeellement bizarrement qu'elle lui décoiffe les cheveux. Puis ils se fixent… Ils se fixent, en mode "poisson rouge", et reportent leur attention sur ce qui se passe dans le grand bassin.

Après une heure passée dans le plus grand calme, (seulement troublée par les hurlements virils de Flint et Dubois, chacun sur son équipe) Ollie voit Fred et Georges jaillir de l'eau en criant

"PAUUUUUSE !"

Et, bon, tout le monde le prend pour mot. Les poursuiveuses rouge et or sortent de l'eau froide en se dirigeant vers le jacuzzi et les deux batteurs courent dans tous les sens, sous le regard suspicieux des maîtres-nageurs. Les pauvres se demandent qui leur a fourni une bande d'idiots pareille, mais les règles sont les règles, et les deux pauvres Moldu se retrouvent à empêcher tous ces imbéciles de courir -et par conséquent se faire potentiellement mal, n'est-ce pas.-. Ils semblent d'ailleurs toujours se trouver au bon endroit pour les reprendre, comme s'ils se téléportaient. J'avoue, j'avoue, c'est plutôt impressionnant.

Finalement, après une troisième guerre mondiale, les trois mâles de l'équipe rouge et or se précipitent vers l'escalier du toboggan. Une seule règle : premier arrivé, premier servi. Et, malheureusement pour ce pauvre Olivier, les jumeaux montent en prenant toute la place~. Blasé, il s'assied sur la première marche et regarde les cinq serpentard errer comme des cons… Attends, cinq ? Il plisse des yeux et fronce les sourcils en cherchant vaguement Flint. Hm, c'est pas bon ça.

Le brun finit cependant par laisser tomber en haussant les épaules. Moins il verra cette face de veracrasse, mieux il se portera.

Quand il voit deux têtes rousses sortir du bassin de réception, il roule des yeux et se lève. Enfin !C'est pas qu'il commençait à avoir froid, mais il commençait à geler. Le capitaine des rouge et or piétine un peu en montant l'escalier en plastique trempé. Il fait plutôt sombre, et cette espèce de "couleur" bleu-vert pastel est d'ailleurs… Franchement dégueulasse. L'eau rend les marches bien froides et glissantes, si bien qu'il manque de s'éclater par terre plusieurs fois.

Avant d'arriver en haut de cet escalier en colimaçon de la mort, il voit d'abord un rayon de soleil. Dès qu'il pose son pied dedans, il se rend compte que la marche est brûlante et se dépêche de monter la volée restante. Un peu perdu, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il vient dans une piscine municipale, il regarde un peu partout avant de tomber sur Flint. De TOMBER sur Flint. Il le heurte de plein fouet, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il fait planté là-haut, et le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer. Bien sûr, cet idiot est devant le conduit d'eau, en bloquant le passage, hein (bah sinon j'ai pas d'histoire, hein), et Olivier ne peut pas juste l'ignorer. Après, est-ce que Fred et Georges l'ont vu ? Est-ce qu'il aurait TRANSPLANÉ ?!… Aucune idée. Il est là, planté tel un… Poteau de signalisation "stationnement interdit" (visualisez.)

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Les deux froncent les sourcils et annoncent en même temps. Quinte majeure.

"J'entraîne mon équipe"

Olivier fait une drôle de tête avant de se mordre la langue. Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser, là, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Et tu fais quoi là-haut ? Tu comptes les joncheruines ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il essaye de pousser le serpentard. Bon, il ne fallait pas trop espérer de ce côté là, hein. C'était perdu d'avance. Alors Oli fronce les sourcils et essaye de passer sous le bras du troll. Malheureusement pour lui, et il devrait s'en souvenir (à force de se mettre sur la gueule avec cet idiot), Marcus ne va pas bouger comme ça. Mais le rouge et or s'acharne et… ils tombent. Comme deux idiots (qu'ils sont, sans aucun doute).

Flint ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Tout ce qu'il sent, c'est qu'il glisse sur le dos, la tête en avant. C'est… Peu rassurant. Mais c'est un sang-pur voyons, il ne se laissera pas impressionner par un stupide toboggan aquatique… Si ? Il jette un oeil à Dubois, qui est totalement étalé sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce karma de merde. Le serpentard grogne un peu et serre les dents avant de se sentir voler quelques courtes demi-secondes. Avant d'atterrir dans un gros "splatch", très discret (je vous jure).

Olivier avait fermé les yeux en voyant la fin arriver (la fin du conduit, hein. il est pas suicidaire non plus. Quoiqu'être vu dans cette position avec Flint pourrait mettre fin à sa crédibilité. Faut voir.) et dès qu'il peut se détacher de ce mec, il le fait. Mais trop tard. Ils se sont fixés pendant une bonne minute sans un mot, sans bouger, sans s'insulter, et cette minute a suffit à Angelina. Elle s'approchait de l'arrivée pour parler à son capitaine, et… Et elle a vu ça.

Gloussant un peu, elle se dépêche de revenir vers Katie et… Olivier la retient par le bras en lui intimant de se taire. Il a vraiment l'air furieux. Flint, au moins, n'a pas de problème avec son équipe, ils ont tous peur de lui…

Mais, attendez. Il vient de penser à Flint sans l'insulter ? Sans songer à lui exploser la gueule contre un mur ou lui broyer la main ? Lui, Olivier Dubois, n'a pas songé à mettre la tête du troll sur une pique ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Il pose instinctivement une main sur son front. Pas de fèvre. Alors il se pince l'arête du nez, fermant fort les yeux, puis secoue la tête. Rien de grave, hein ? Il peut pas mourir de ça ? Ne pas souhaiter la mort de son némésis H24 est normal, non ?

Il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'un des maître-nageurs est en train de leur faire une leçon sur "ne pas courir dans la piscine". Mais… Il n'était pas à l'autre bout du bassin, lui ? À croire qu'il sait transplaner, ce four-… Attends, c'est un moldu ?! La tête basse, il marmonne des excuses. Ouais, il sait ne pas faire le con et se soumettre à l'autorité, parfois. Ça lui arrive. Secouant la tête, Olivier essaye de se calmer et appelle les jumeaux pour reprendre l'entraînement.

Mais ces sales roux (qui n'ont donc pas d'âme -message approuvé par le CCR, le Comité Contre les Robinets) ne sont pas d'accord. Comme d'habitude, ils prennent leur capitaine pour une poire et se soulèvent contre la tyrannie Oliviène et restent sur le bord à gueuler. La manifestation se termine en bataille d'eau, sous le regard perplexe de quelques serpentard, qui aimeraient aussi pouvoir gueuler sur Flint, des fois. Mais il fait trop peur…

À peine vingt minutes plus tard, Fred et Georges ont battu sa patience. Oli se passe une main sur la figure et les envoie au toboggan avant de se diriger vers le petit bassin. L'eau y est bien plus chaude, et il sera tranquille pour réfléchir.

Pas si tranquille que ça, finalement. Nos deux clampins sont juste une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans une espèce de galerie d'eau, "cachés" derrière un palmier (le genre de vieux truc à moitié mort dégueulasse), et le septième année blond écrit frénétiquement sur un carnet sorti de nulle part.

Asalée sent le jet d'eau s'allumer dans son dos et…. se met à gonfler, sous le regard perplexe de son meilleur ami

"Nyan ?

\- Tu… Gonfles ?"

Elle fronce les sourcils et le fixe, pensant qu'il se fout de sa gueule (bon, c'est le cas, il va bientôt imploser de rire, mais pas parce que c'est une blague) puis tâte son maillot et….

"Tu deviens une nyanygolfière. C'est beau, j'suis ému~

\- Tais toi !"

Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux tandis que la méta' tente vainement de chasser l'eau de son haut. Douleur. Honte. Ridicule.

Olivier détourne le regard des deux "bizarres" là-bas et soupire, allant plutôt voir si le jacuzzi fonctionne. En l'occurence, non, il est dans la partie éteinte de son cycle. Douleur. Le brun soupire, se passe une main sur les yeux et va chercher les jumeaux par la peau du cul pour les ramener à l'entraînement. Après tout, s'entraîner dans l'eau c'est bien. Ils n'auront pas la chance de tomber comme des imbéciles de leurs balais. Le capitaine de gryffondor grimace assez fort en se rappelant à quel point le dernier match a été un ÉCHEC. Mais un échec plus HUMILIANT, tu meurs. Quoique non en fait, c'était contre Poufsouffle et pas contre Serpentard… Meh, il a eu de la chance, sa réputation n'est pas… OK si elle est six pieds sous terre maintenant, mais ils pourraient gagner le prochaine contre serpentard et partir en finale ! Avec…. Son regard s'échoue sur les deux roux. Beaucoup de rigueur… OK non, ils sont foutus.

Pleurant son âme, le brun finit par avoir une idée lu-mi-neuse ! Avec une ampoule qui apparaît telle une ninja entre ses cheveux en bataille.

"ENTRAÎN'MENT TERMINÉÉÉÉÉ"

Voilà. Il s'avoue vaincu. RIP. De toute façon, tenir les jumeaux pour qu'ils fassent des trucs corrects hors match, c'est quasiment mission impossible. Olivier décide qu'il a assez donné pour aujourd'hui et la migraine qui pointe sournoisement dans son crâne aussi.

Il regarde son équipe se disperser et a l'impression de se retrouver devant des gosses de cinq ans. Mais quelque part, c'est plutôt mignon… Alors il monte les escaliers bleu-chose-bizarre du tobogan et…. Retombe sur Flint. C'est pas possible ça, c'est une conspiration ? Une malédiction maya ? UN MANGEMORT ?! Il n'a même pas le temps de râler qu'il se fait happer dans les quelques mètres2 réservés au personnel. Elle était pas fermée, cette porte, la première fois ? Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, le PAUVRE gryffondor sent un méchant mur taper son dos et voit deux mais s'ancrer sur ses épaules. WOH ?! C'quoi kekispas là ?!

Son cerveau décide qu'il en a trop marre et se casse. Voilà. Fallait pas chercher. Malheureusement, pour comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, il en a besoin !

"Wood, r'garde moi !"

…. Pardon ? Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se retrouve face à Flint (bawi). Et là, le capitaine, non, les deux en fait, doivent faire une tête plutôt étrange.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? T'as trouvé un cerveau dans l'eau ?

\- T'sais qu'on va vous défoncer au prochain match ? ("du coup j'aimerai bien te défoncer tout court aussi" #délicatesse)

\- C'est c'qu'on verra, sale scrout à pétard

\- C'est ça c'est ça, ta gueule. Du coup j'voulais…."

En contrebas, monsieur clampin fume des oreilles tant il est rouge et écrit frénétiquement. Il n'entend pas ce qui se passe là-haut, mais s'il n'a pas le son, il a L'IMAGE ! Asalée lui décrit ce qui se passe tandis qu'il noircit des pages et des pages de carnet, pris dans la flamme de l'inspiration. D'en bas, le tableau est plutôt étrange, et il le devient encore plus quand la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges lui donne un gros coup dans l'épaule droite

"ils se pécho !

\- …. PARDON ?!

\- Moins fort, idiot !"

Flint, très occupé à menacer (et "pas rouler des pelles à", dommage) Olivier, n'entend absolument pas ce qui se passe dix mètres en dessous. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt proches, pour le coup. Et le capitaine de gryffondor commence à rougir, à force. C'est très étrange comme situation, faut pas croire. Ça le perturbe tellement qu'il n'entend qu'à moitié les menaces de mort par cognard dans les burnes ou par fracture crânienne. Cependant, le serpentard remarque finalement son trouble et se moque, tel un gros beauf de campagne.

C'est un peu triste de voir que la tolérance n'existe pas (rt si c trist) et le gryffondor est partagé entre le faire tomber de là et se barrer en se drapant dans sa dignité (ou en se prenant les pieds dedans, plutôt). MAIS au lieu de faire quelque chose de censé (son cerveau étant parti rappelons-le), il préfère le suicide et empêche cet imbécile de parler. Comment ? Ah, ça. Je suis sûr que la moitié des gens ici ont compris.

Puis il se barre, tel un troll de niveau cinq, descendant le tobogan en mode "Wiiiii". Enfin il aurait aimé, parce que le vrai troll ici le retient et… lui fait manger son poing. (QUOI ? J'allais pas les faire s'embrasser comme ça gratuitement ! Dubois lui a pété le nez, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?) C'est ainsi qu'ils finissent une nouvelle fois à descendre cette connerie de tobogan ensemble, parce que l'un a entraîné l'autre et qu'une fois dans ce foutu tuyau on ne peut plus se dégager.

Comme ils étaient partis pour se frapper virilement, ils continuent dans la descente et terminent terriblement enlacés dans le bassin (J'fais pas de trucs bizarres mais j'ai l'droit d'rigoler aussi hein). C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour essayer de sortir de l'eau en coulant le serpentard et le contraire exact se passe. Cependant, d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est toujours plus ou moins bizarre.

En se rendant compte que les jumeaux ont un immense sourire moqueur, Flint fronce les sourcils et se rend compte que le pauvre petit gryffy est au niveau de ses hanches. Alors lui aussi rigole un peu et sort de l'eau pour aller se changer. Avant de se rendre compte que ça voudrait dire qu'on peut croire qu'il est éventuellement AVEC Dubois. Heureusement qu'il est dans les vestiaires pour pleurer sa dignité.

Olivier, lui, n'a rien compris. Il est totalement innocent dans l'histoire, mais en voyant les jumeaux sourire, un doute lui vient. Est-ce que…. Est-ce que des sous-entendus seraient éventuellement possibles ? Nooooon. Nooooon….. Non ? Et personne ne veut lui expliquer, alors il se contente de reléguer l'histoire à un coin de son cerveau. C'est qu'il est pas si méchant, le Fl-…. Oh là, si ! Si si ! C'est le plus gros des connards, d'ailleurs c'est un serpentard donc c'est un double connard, en plus c'est son ennemi donc c'est ENCORE plus pire ! La panique intérieure du gryffondor l'a mené à ses vestiaires, où son équipe se change déjà. Touuuut va bieeeeen…. Zeeeen.

Les maîtres-nageurs sont très, mais vraiment très heureux de s'être débarrassés de douze idiots bruyants. En voyant que tous les entraînements de clubs se terminent, ils décident plutôt de partir en pause café. Une grande brune sort alors de l'eau et se dirige vers le petit bassin où deux autres idiots l'attendent.

Voyant ses deux meilleurs amis hilares, la nageuse au magnifique maillot "Huff & Puff" s'approche d'eux et voit que le blond tient un carnet.

"Ollie ? Asa' ?

\- …. Elia ? C'fini ?"

C'est Asa qui se charge de faire la conversation puisque leur clampin d'ami est incapable de placer un mot. Le pauvre serpentard se contente de tendre ledit carnet. Elle le feuillette rapidement et se met à pouffer de rire.

"Je vois, je vois~

\- Bon, OK, il se sont pas foutu sur la gueule. Mais ça compte, ÇA, non ?

-T'avais dit frapper, Ollie~

-…. 'sûr qu'c'pas vrai.

-Allez va, cherche pas~ La prochaine fois tu parieras sur qui finit avec qui, t'auras sûrement plus de chance~"

Grommelant, le blondinet passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. D'habitude, son capitaine ne rate pas une occasion de remettre Dubois à sa place, c'était un pari sûr. Il grogne encore et fourre ses mains dans ses poches de maillot avant de rejoindre ses amies, qui discutent "yaoi".


	2. Ceci est un titre pertinent

Warning : Du fluff (des fois), un auteur fou (souvent), du langage pas très soutenu et pas très le france (tout le temps, mais c'est fait exprès, enfin…), encore du fluff (un peu) et du mindfuck (à peu près 13€ le kilo)*

Lire ce recueil d'OS peut être bénéfique pour votre vie*

*Voir conditions dans les magasins participants.

Disclaimer : Les personnages tirés de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling (Mamaaaaaan)

Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent, même ceux qui sont seulement mentionnés (soit Ollie, Asalée, Elianora, Ailda, Mathieu, le maître-nageur pro "/tp", les quelques moldu que j'oublie et qui traînent encore -tel Arthur et Edouard, romg, ils m'ont fait rire… D'une force…-, 'fin bref. Tout ce qui n'est pas à JK est à moi)

L'histoire (que dalle, c'pas une histoire /PAN/) est originale et m'appartient,

L'idée vient de cette diabolinyan que j'aime (mais qui m'emmerde un peu) et c'est le HASARD qui me donne les couples.

PS :

(text) = NdlA,

-text- = plutôt notes de Ollie~

Cet OS fait 2817 mots. Ça aurait été très rigolo qu'il fasse 2828 mots, j'sais pas, moi ça m'fait kiffer. J'ai un humour bizarre OK, don't judge :c Mais j'avais la flemme de rajouter une phrase de 9 mots. Maintenant vous voyez jusqu'où va ma flemme. Amen.

AUTRE CHOSE qui me semble important à signaler (c'bon, j'ai votre attention avec le CAPSLOOOOOOCK ?) : Là j'poste vite, mais... Si quelqu'un attend la suite de ce truc... bah... Mec, meuf, marsupilami, tu peux attendre un putain d'BAIL. (parce qu'en fait j'commence tous les OS en même temps et après bah... J'me touche. Du coup y'en a jamais un qui est terminé, du coup j'ai rien à poster d'habitude /PAN/. Mes méthodes de travail sont TRÈS fiables, faut pas croire.)

Sur ce~

* * *

"Hey. On va à la piscine demain ?  
\- … Ouais, si tu veux, mais je peux pas sortir de l'éc-  
\- J'ai une autorisation de McGo  
\- … Comment t'as fait ça ?!  
\- J'te raconterai plus tard ~"

C'est comme ça que nos deux clampins favoris se sont retrouvés -une nouvelle fois- à la recherche de choses intéressantes à faire.

Retrouvons donc le petit blond d'un mètre soixante aux yeux bleu et sa meilleure amie aux cheveux bleus, cette fois, et aux yeux toujours aussi verts~

"Hey nyan  
\- Ouais nyan ?  
\- Il est pas mal lui  
\- Le grand châtain, là ? Avec le short rouge ?  
\- … Ouais.  
\- HÉ, MEC ! Y'A M-  
\- Métaggle !"

Ollie plonge la tête sous l'eau et s'y étouffe, parce que la gêne. Si seulement il pouvait ne pas être associé à cette folle dans la tête de ce mec… Il finit par remonter, et Asa rigole en le pokant (oui, j'invente des verbes) du coude, murmurant avec un grand sourire

"T'as peur des moldu maintenant ?"

Ollie, qui était plus ou moins assis en train de couler, jaillit de l'eau et gronde un peu trop fort

"Ah mais la ferme"

… Puis il se rend compte de sa connerie. Question discrétion, c'est…. Magnifiquement bien joué. Le mec en question s'approche alors et Ollie sent ses joues brûler. Du coup, le châtain est encore plus intrigué et vient presque leur parler, un peu hésitant. C'est finalement Asalée la fourbe qui lance la "conversation"

"Mec, c'quoi ton nom ? (la politesse était partie en vacances avec le respect)  
\- Heu… Bonjour. Mathieu, pourquoi ?  
\- Lui c'est Ollie. J'vais faire un tour de toboggan nyan~ "

Et cette sale marieuse file hors de l'eau pour se mettre dans la file d'attente du toboggan, leur jetant parfois un coup d'oeil avec un sourire diabolique. Ollie pleure sa race intérieurement, gêné. Il sait pas parler avec les inconnus. Déjà que normalement, c'est pas conseillé, là… Là c'est pire.

(Parler avec les inconnus, c'est mal, les enfants. Surtout s'il vous offre des bonbons. C'était un message de sensibilisation à la Maltraitance Ehontée des Ursidés Haribo. Dites STOP aux mauvais traitements des bonbons,  
La Direction de la MEUH.)

* * *

 _*jingle*_

 _Interlude "Promotion d'un couple plus ou moins canon mais que j'suis incapable de faire" :_

 _"…  
_ _…  
_ _….?  
_ _. . . . . . .  
_ _MACHIN, ÉCRIS, ÇA TOURNE LÀ._ _  
_ _Putain il écrit pas._ _  
_ _…  
_ _….?  
_ _… Auteur ?…  
_ _T'es là ?  
_ _S'te plait ?  
_ _Allez viens !  
_ _…. Sérieusement, mec ?  
_ _… J'crois qu'il s'est planqué dans ses chiottes_

 _\- VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME FORCER À FAIRE ÇA ! VOUS POUVEZ PAAAAAAAAAAS !_

 _\- …. Il est enfui... À poil ?... BREF. Un problème technique est survenu, veuillez nous en excuser. Votre programme est interrompu mais reprendra après une courte page de publicités et dès que j'aurai soudoyé ce con avec des cookies."_

 _*jingle*_

* * *

Assis sur le rebord qui donne accès aux plots, le blondinet semble plongé dans une intense réflexion. Les gouttes qui coulent de sa nuque lui donnent des frissons, mais il n'a pas la foi de discuter en nageant. -'veut pas mourir tout de suite, le pauvre-

"Et donc ?"  
\- J'sais pas. Elle fait toujours des trucs bizarres."

Ollie regarde ses genoux/ses pieds en rougissant, caché dans ses cheveux. Puis, il commence à se rendre compte que le regard de Mathieu est fixé sur son caleçon

"T'aimes Harry Potter ?" (pour avoir un putain de maillot "Slytherin for the Win" y faut, oui, ça vaut mieux. #lagêne)

"Ehm… On peut dire ça, ouais.  
\- J'ai jamais vu ce modèle, tu l'as trouvé où ?  
\- Oh, c'est… Ma meilleure amie qui l'a fait. Elle en a un poufsouffle ("Huff & Puff"), Asa en a un gryffondor ("GRYFFINDOR RULES"), et ma soeur un serdaigle ("Clever One.")

Là, le pauvre blond rigole un peu, gêné. C'est… Perturbant. TRÈS perturbant. D'habitude il est plutôt transparent ça lui va trèèèès bien. Mais il a pas le temps de s'étendre sur sa gêne immense (CMB) parce que le moldu fait encore une phrase, réclamant une attention de son cerveau.

"Ah ouais. Genre super fan quoi.  
\- Ou-ouais -si tu savais mec-  
\- J'ai lu tous les bouquins une quinzaine de fois, j'te comprends  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- L'univers est super cool~ J'aurais voulu visiter le château. Mais les studios de Londres c'est trop cher pour moi"

Ollie retient un "mais oh merlin, tu peux j't'emmène tu vas voir" et se contente d'un sourire désolé. Ne pas se griller maintenant serait éventuellement une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? (Dans l'éventualité de la chose, je dirais oui, j'avoue.)

"J'y vais tous les ans. Mon… Père travaille là-bas. En fait, j'habite en Écosse maintenant.  
\- Wow~  
\- … Pourquoi tu viendrais pas me voir ? J'te montrerai~"

Le blondinet se lève finalement, s'étire et saute du bord. Il sort la tête de l'eau en riant, puis s'ébroue en nageant sur place, essayant de décoller des mèches dissidentes de son front, juste devant ses yeux.

"Saute ! 'l'est bonne !"

Il voit Mathieu faire une drôle de tête, et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'est fait couler par sa Asa sauvage. Is remontent en riant et le serpentard tousse un peu. Oui, couler quelqu'un qui a la bouche ouverte n'est pas non plus une bonne idée (sauf si vous voulez sa mort. À ce moment-là, c'est jouable). La voix rauque, irritée par le chlore hautement dosé, il croasse un truc qui ressemble à une menace de mort.

"J'vais t'buter !  
\- Essaye !  
\- Tu nages comme une patate, ça va pas être dur !"

Mathieu se marre pendant qu'ils font les cons et saute. Ollie, éclaboussé, se tourne et cherche son nouveau pote du regard. Disparu ? Comment ça "disparu" ? Pas très alerte, il sent ses épaules s'affaisser d'un coup et part en arrière, de nouveau sous l'eau à cause de la méchante aux cheveux bleus qui lui a sauté sur le dos. À peine une goulée d'air plus tard, ses chevilles sont entravées et il se fait tirer en bas, par l'autre méchant, cette fois. Monsieur-Blond regagne le bord en toussant, en train de décéder. Mais il rigole en même temps donc ça va, il est pas totalement mort non plus. Mathieu le regarde galérer et… se prend une grosse vague dans la tronche d'un coup, avalant de l'eau. Les deux sorciers se font un high-five et le moldu grogne

"C'est pas juste, vous êtes deux !  
\- Vous étiez pas deux pour me couler, tout à l'heure ?  
\- … Il marque un point. BON, vous m'les faites quand ces filleuls ?"

Ollie, qui avait la tête sous l'eau, fait un drôle de bruit et lève aussitôt les yeux sur la gryffondor

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!  
\- … On dirait une tomate."

Le serpentard rougit d'autant plus à la remarque et retourne bouder sous l'eau. Il entend cependant assez pour caler le nombre de connerie à la seconde que son amie débite

"Nan mais vous allez super bien ensemble, ce serait dommage que vous vous revoyiez jamais… Sérieux, tu trouves pas qu'il est trop choupinet ?  
\- Hem… Ouais ? Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il-"

Mathieu disparaît de la surface et le blond remonte alors, victorieux

"J'savais qu'j'allais l'couler !  
\- Mec, t'as gâché tout mon speech là !  
\- En même temps tu dis de la merde. . ."

Le blond détourne les yeux en rougissant un peu et se gratte la pommette.

"Et puis arrête d'essayer d'me ca-"

Arrêt sur image. Mathieu vient de remonter et cale le pauvre blond contre lui, très, TRÈS près. Alors Asalée trépigne sur place (sur place dans l'eau, donc elle fait des moulinets. Elle fait du pédalo quoi. ~badumtssss~) et se dépêche de prendre une photo pendant que personne regarde (merci le "je cache ma baguette dans mon haut parce que j'ai pas de boobs") et la cache au même endroit. Ollie, après 5 bonnes secondes de surprise, commence un peu à paniquer et repousse violemment le brun. Asa gueule alors un "sale rustre !" de toute beauté et se marre comme une grosse baleine (une baleine bleue du coup). Puis elle commence à s'éloigner avec un grand sourire

"J'vous laisse roucouler, hein~  
\- ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL !"

Le blond file se planquer derrière elle, rouge gryffondor et le châtain rigole en les rejoignant

"Désolé, c'était un peu-  
\- BEAUCOUP.  
\- … Soudain. Tu m'en veux pas ?  
\- Mais nan il t'en veut pas, j'suis sûre qu'il a adoré ça"

Pour toute réponse, la tomate lui donne un bon coup de lobe frontal dans la tête puis semble se détendre un peu

"Enfin, c'est pas grave.  
\- T'as un portable ?"

Après un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, le blond soupire et regarde le moldu. Ah, ce mec est connu pour tomber amoureux trop facilement, et Asa en joue~. Elle aime bien le voir galérer (gentiment) et là, qu'il flirt avec ce moldu, ça l'éclate grave.

"Moi j'en ai pas, de toute façon. Donne mon ton adresse plutôt.  
\- … Si tu veux~  
\- Ils vont s'envoyer des lettres, c'est trop meugnon !  
\- … Maaaaaaais"

Ollie-le-ketchup rougit encore et finit par soupirer en secouant la tête

"BREF. J'm'ennuie, nyan, on bouge ?  
\- Si tu veux"

Elle hausse les épaules et sort de l'eau, se retournant pour voir un bisou trop mignon. Encore une victoire de poulpynyan, qui a enfin réussi à caser son bâtard ingrat de meilleur ami. Le blond sort de l'eau, haussant un sourcil en voyant ce sourire victorieux (qui ne présage rien de bon), et se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

"Eh, attends !  
\- Huh ?"

C'est donc une Asalée morte de rire qui part prendre une douche et Tomate, le retour, puisque le blond se fait raccompagner, s'il vous plait quoi.

"T'es pas obligéééééé… rnrmernm….  
\- Ça me fait plaisir  
\- Tu vois, ça lui fait plaisir~  
\- Arrête de rire, toi ! 'spèce de baleine !"

Le châtain reste en dehors de l'énième altercation des deux glandus et la bleue s'enfuit dans les douches des filles. Ollie, réalisant trop tard que c'est l'autre chiante qui a le sac, parvient même à voler éhontément du shampoing au plus grand

"T'étais quand même pas obligé.  
\- Je vais sortir aussi, de toute façon.  
\- … Tu fais exprès, hein ?  
\- Non~"

Mais l'espèce de sourire "made in Nyan" sur les lèvres du châtain donne sa réponse au PAUVRE serpentard maltraité (SOS Serpentard Maltraité. Ils ne sont pas tous méchant, donnez leur des croquettes). À croire que même merlin veut le voir casé. Par contre, vengeance de la pauvre chose quand il retrouve sa nyan, qui se prend un coup de pied sur le cul parce qu'elle glousse tout le temps.

"Aïe ! Bâtard !  
\- C'est quel casier déjà ?"

Le blond espère qu'ils vont le foutre la paix, mais…

"On est à côté !  
\- … Pourquoi j'ai espéré, moi, c'était putain de prévisible." (oui, ça l'était)

Sortis des vestiaires (où Ollie a fait le choix plus que censé de s'habiller avec Asalée, plutôt que ce mec bizarre qu'il vient de rencontrer (mais du coup il a subi des blagues de merde pendant les dix minutes qu'ils ont pris à se changer)), Mathieu le détaille bizarrement

"… Super-fan, effectivement."

Et le blond semble paniquer un peu, en train de nouer la cravate de l'autre banane. C'est vrai qu'ils ont remis leurs uniformes. La gryffondor avait customisé sa jupe pour en faire un short, mais les cravates ne trompent pas.

"On a un… groupe de cosplay, dans le parc, derrière. (trouver une BONNE excuse, un BON mensonge très rapidement dans l'urgence de la chose urgente, c'est compliqué pour Ollie. Pauvre chou.)  
\- Je peux venir ?  
\- . . . Si tu veuuuux… File moi ton adresse avant que j'oublie"

Asalée trépigne sur place, en mode "Yessss !". Sa victoire est TOTALE et ABSOLUE. Ollie n'aurait jamais rappelé au brun de lui donner son adresse s'il ne lui plaisait pas. Ils remontent à l'air libre, le vent qui s'engouffre dans le bâtiment faisant sécher leurs cheveux.

Le soleil crame alors immédiatement le pauvre blond, qui avait oublié de remettre sa veste, et il se dépêche d'aller sous un arbre. Mathieu le suit et le décoiffe, amusé, et Asalée est déjà en train de commercialiser ses photos.

"Écoute, mec, c'était sympa, tout ça, mais heu… Comment te dire… Je peux pas, OK ? Les relations à distance c'est pas mon truc et-  
\- Pour dire la vérité, je déménage pendant les prochaines vacances"

Le châtain continue de parler, mais le serpentard a décroché. C'est bon, son cul est sauvé, tout va b-

"en Écosse.  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- C'est cool hein ?  
\- …. Ouais. Ouais, c'est super."

Asalée lui donne une bonne tape sur l'épaule

"Courage nyan  
\- Pourquoi courage ?  
\- Parce qu'il va se prendre des trucs dans le c-  
\- TAIS TOI."

La tomate blonde soupire fort et laisse tomber sa tête contre le torse du châtain. Il essaye désespérément de trouver les bons mots…

"Alors je suppose que tout est réglé ?  
\- …. Sûrement.  
\- Vous allez tellement bien ensemble~  
\- Nyan, tais toi…"

Ollie se pince l'arête du nez, se demandant comment il va se sortir de ce pétrin. Il va devoir expliquer à l'autre moldu que c'est pas une blague… Bordel.

"Mais on aura pas le temps de se voir, je… je suis en internat !  
\- Ça tombe bien, je cherche une école"

Nouvelle panique intense très intensive du blond qui bafouille une réponse à peine crédible.

"… ils acceptent plus personne, et heu, c'est du privé sur relations. (quelque part, c'est pas faux)  
-Oh…"

Le blond se demande quand la tempête va finir par passer, se sentant assez mal de devoir mentir comme ça. Un regard à Asa le dissuade de lancer un "oubliette" gratuit, comme ça, mais il préférerait. Et c'est vrai que ça lui attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose…

"Je trouverai autre chose, c'est pas grave. Dans tous les cas, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça~  
\- Trop mignon~  
\- Tais toi nyan !…"

Le pauvre blond grogne un "c'est pas mignon, c'est flippant" à voix très basse et essaye de réfléchir. Réfléchir, c'est compliqué… Alors il soupire doucement et lâche un sarcastique

"Donne moi des nouvelles -que je sache si je dois fuir le pays ou pas- alors.  
\- Très bien~"

Pour le fan-service de l'autre folle juste à côté, le blond embrasse la joue de son crush et s'éloigne ensuite pour rejoindre l'appartement de la rouge et or. Elle le suit et gronde, pas très contente qu'il lui foire ses plans

"Pourquoi tu veux pas t'engager comme ça ?  
\- J'le connais pas.  
\- Mais si !  
\- C'est un mol-du, As'. Un moooolduuuuu. C'est, genre, trop foireux !"

Les gènes italiens du blond ressortent quand il est énervé, stressé ou lorsqu'il est soumis à toute émotion assez forte : il gesticule dans tous les sens en parlant -et manque souvent d'éborgner la première personne qui passe dans l'autre sens à côté d'eux-. Le blond se frotte la nuque avant de se rendre compte que le moldu en question est juste derrière eux et les regarde bizarrement.

"Et merde."

Il se tourne alors et fixe le châtain dans les yeux avec un regard à la fois sérieux et… totalement perdu. Il ne sait pas comment il va se sortir de ce bordel, il ne veut pas de drama, il ne veut pas d'ennuis avec le ministère pour avoir lancé un sort…

"C'était une blague, tu sais. L'cosplay c'est… 'fin… Faut être dans l'personnage, tout ça~ "

Il lâche un petit sourire "mignon" et espère que son immonde mensonge va passer. Et rien n'est moins sûr…. mais plus facile à convaincre, tu meurs. D'un côté, Ollie se demande si le brun l'a VRAIMENT cru, mais… D'un autre côté, mieux vaut pas trop remettre le sujet sur le tapis. (ce serait con quand même d'insister juste pour qu'il finisse par dire "non".) Le moldu s'avance et cale le serpentard contre lui, pas prêt de le lâcher (tu parles d'un serpentard, il crache même pas sur les moldu /PAN/). Ollie laisse tomber, ose un demi-sourire et lui prend la main pour reprendre la route. Asalée sourit encore plus. Elle a enfin réussi à foutre son idiot d'ami en couple. (RIP Ollie, je t'aimais bien.)

"Et je veux un pourcentage sur les photos  
\- A-Attendez, quelles photos ?" 

* * *

J'ai oublié de préciser que celui qui me trouve le couple "mystère" j'lui donne un cookie en or massif. (et peut-être qu'il comprendra ma douleur... ;w; )


End file.
